


I don't like your girlfriend.

by lil_gaybies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Brashton, Daddy Luke, Drunk Ashton, Drunk Luke, Fingering, Gay Sex, Jealous sex, Lashton - Freeform, Little Fluff, M/M, Over stimulation, Smut, What Have I Done, daddy!Luke, i don't know how to tag, larzaylea, larzaylea and brashton are mentioned, lashton smut, multiple orgasm, princess Ashton, princess!ashton, realise they have feelings for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_gaybies/pseuds/lil_gaybies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the Brashton brake up, Arzyalea leaks more 5sos fotage causing a argument to spark between Ashton and Luke.</p><p>"How much shit does she have to do for you to wake up and smell the coffee Luke?!" Ashton questioned his voice raising to a yell.</p><p>"Oh and brashton was perfect was it?!" Luke shouted back the alcohol igniting the spark that was already there.</p><p>"Just leave me alone, dick" Ashton said harshly as nudged passed Luke roughly to get to the door only to be shoved into a wall by Luke.</p><p>"You wanna try that again princess?."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like your girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited//

After just getting home from a party that the 5sos boys attended, both drunk, Luke and Ashton decide to just talk about random things as they lazily cuddle until the sensitive topic of girls friends is brought up causing both boys to stand up to defend themselves.

It was a week after the Brashton brake up and Arzaylea had leaked more 5sos footage causing a argument to spark between Ashton and Luke.

"How much shit does she have to do for you to wake up and smell the coffee Luke?!" Ashton questioned his voice raising to a yell.

"Oh and brashton was perfect was it?!" Luke shouted back the alcohol igniting the spark that was already there.

"Just leave me alone, dick" Ashton said harshly as nudged passed Luke roughly to get to the door, only to be shoved into a wall by Luke.

"You wanna try that again princess?." Luke said harshly words laced with alcohol and eyes full of burning lust and hunger for the boy in front of him.

"L..Luke what are you do-" Ashton questioned in fear only to be cut off by a soft pair of lips harshly hitting his. 

Luke grabbed both of Ashtons hands pinning them over his head as Ashton gave in and kissed him back. This was weird for Ashton, sure Ashtons slept with guys before but never his best friend, but here's him feeling adrenilaine run through his veins for the boy before him.

Luke licked Ashtons bottom lip asking for a enterance causing a wave of confidence to come over Ashton as he denied Luke access. Luke really didn't like this so he pushed Ashton further into the wall grinding his crotch into Ashtons earning a gasp from Ashton to which he slipped his tongue into Ashtons mouth.

Sloppy wet sounds of kissing filled the air as Luke picked Ashton up wrapping his legs around his waist and placing both of his hands on Ashtons arse to support him.

Luke hurriedly carried to the bedroom as Ashton stripped them both of their shirts running his hands down Luke's torso not once breaking the kiss in fear of missing the soft plump lips he's decided he now loves.

Luke layed Ashton gently on the soft sheets of his bed. His fingers found themselves in Ashtons belt loops as he roughly shoved his black skinny jeans down struggling to get them over Ashtons hard on but managing to pull his boxers down with the denim.

Luke licked his lips as Ashtons cock bounced to his tummy pre cum dripping out of the pink flushed tip. 

"Such a pretty cock baby" Luke purred running his fingers down Ashtons stomach making Ashtons eyes flutter close. "Did I do this to you? Make you hard without hardly any contact?" Luke asked kissing Ashtons neck leaving his mark.

Luke's eyes narrowed when he didn't get a reply. "Answer me when I'm talking to you princess" Luke said in a stern voice pinching Ashtons thigh.

"Yes...yes you did this" Ashton moaned as Luke found his sweet spot making Luke suck harder.

"Luke please...do something" Ashton groaned getting unpatient as he trailed his own hand to his aching cock only for Luke to grab his wrist when he noticed. "No touching baby" Luke spoke softly as he kissed Ashtons lips softly leaving a trail down Ashtons chest and to his v-line then to the place Ashton needed him the most.

Luke kitten licked Ashtons tip causing a low moan to erupt from the back of Ashtons throat as his back arched of the bed.

Luke finally wrapped his pink lips around Ashtons leaking cock, his cold lip ring making the feeling ten times better.

Ashton placed his hand over his mouth trying to stay quiet. Bryana never gave him this much pleasure and now he can't think staight from what this blonde boy is doing to him.

"No sweet heart, let me hear your pretty sounds, let me know how good I'm making you feel" Luke said as he pulled off Ashton only to get back to work a few seconds later.

Luke's words made Ashton moan loudly as he bucked his hips thrusting into Luke's mouth only to be held down by Luke. Luke deepthroated Ashton taking him expertly into his mouth.

As Luke used his tounge in ways Ashton could only dream of. Ashtons moans grew louder by the second as he started to near the edge.

"Luke....L..Luke...I'm gonna...I'm" Ashton cut himself off as he threw his head back onto the pillow and shot his load down Luke's throat.

Luke swallowed him effortlessly as he then removed his last articles of his clothing, crawling ontop of Ashton. 

"It's time for me to have some fun don't you think?" Luke said tracing his thumb over Ashtons parted lips as Ashton nodded looking up at him.

Ashtons body glistened with sweat making his curls stick to his forehead as his chest rose and dropped rapidly.

Luke went into his bedside drawer and grabbed a condom and lube as he got down between Ashtons legs. He slicked three fingers up and pressed one into Ashtons hole. 

Ashton closed his eyes as he welcomed the feeling of burning knowing it will get better as Luke started to move his finger in and out.

"Ready for another?" Luke asked after a few minutes of letting Ashton get used of something inside of him. Ashton nodded as Luke slid his first finger out and back in with a second finger.

Ashton let out a low moan needing hardly no time to stretch from doing this so many times before with other men.

Luke pumped his fingers at a steady pace as he added the third finger making Ashton let out a high moan at his actions making Luke's smirk grow.

Luke started searching for that bundle of nerves to make his princess feel everything he could possibly feel smiling as Ashtons back arched of the bed."Daddy!" Ashton yelled as he went red from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrased baby, daddys gonna take good care of you okay? He's gonna make you feel so good" Luke said as he speed up his movements making Ashton thrust his hips back onto Luke's fingers in time with Luke's movements. "Yeah baby fuck yourself onto my fingers" Luke growled making Ashtons mind spin.

When Luke noticed that Ashton was starting to come undone Luke removed his fingers making Ashton clentch around nothing and looks at him with a frown.

"Don't worry princess, I'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll be screaming my name I promise" Luke said pecking his baby's lips, sliding the condom on with some lube.

After hovering over Ashton, Luke positioned himself at Ashtons entrance and slowly entered him emitting a low groan to slip past his lips. "Oh baby you're so tight for daddy" Luke said looking at Ashton. Ashton threw his head back giving himself some time to adjust.

After telling him to go Luke started to slowly move his hips, soon speeding up his thrusts to give his princess what he derserves. 

Ashtons eyes rolled back as Luke's cock hit his bundle of nerves making his mouth part and a almost scream leave his lips. "Damn princess you're so hot when you're getting wrecked by my cock" Luke moaned his own forhead dampening with sweat.

"Daddy...please..." "What do you want baby" Luke said looking at the boy under him. "Touch me please daddy please" Ashton begged. "No sweetheart you're gonna cum from my cock only" Luke said speeding up his thrusts making the head board his the wall as Luke's groans grew louder.

"Fuck baby..you're so good...I'm so close" "DADDY" Ashton screamed, Luke's words and movements brought him over the edge, cum spilling out of his cock for the second time tonight.

Ashton must have been far gone as when he opened his eyes Luke was cleaning up his chest with a wet cloth. You did so well baby, get some rest now" Luke said kissing the older boys forehead.

"Cuddle?" Ashton asked.

Luke nodded and got back into bed, wrapping his arms around Ashtons waist tightly pulling him close.

"Night princess" Luke smiled down at the now sleeping boy in his arms.


End file.
